Thorki Drabble Series
by XCastielXNovakX
Summary: Basically where I put all Thorki oneshots. Some may be Pre-Thor, Post-Thor but Pre-Avengers or Post-Avengers. These are mostly unrelated unless stated otherwise, they're not even chronological. All key info for each chapter will be in the Author's Note at the beginning of each chapter. Rated T for now but that may change.
1. Moods

**__A/N: This one is set post-Avengers.**

**Plot: Loki was serving his time in Asgard and had expressed that he was truly sorry. Odin did some tests and discovered the tesseract's power had had a big impact on Loki's actions and Thor suggested to Odin that Loki could join the Avengers as reparations and Odin agreed. After being a part of the team for three months Loki was allowed to do/go wherever he wanted and the Avengers had all grown to like him and he had grown to... tolerate them so he stayed. Thor and Loki are together already in this chapter.**

* * *

Loki huffed as Thor sat next to him on the couch in the living room of their floor in Stark Tower. The bigger God looked over to him in confusion to see Loki glaring at the page in his book. Thor leant over to read the page to see what was upsetting him but a rush of air hit him in the face as the book was slammed shut. He looked up to see Loki scowling at him, his piercing eyes looked like they were trying to set Thor on fire by just the sheer intensity of the glare.

"… Did I do something wrong?" Thor asked, looking confused.

Loki sighed and stood up, stalking out of the room and into their bedroom. Thor frowned and followed, knocking quietly before going to walk in but the door was locked, he pressed his ear to the door and heard Loki pacing around the room.

"Loki? Why are you upset?"

Loki ignored him.

Thor assumed he was in one of his bad moods. They seemed to happen fairly frequently since his return from the abyss. Loki had never actually told him this, but Thor assumed it was because of the nightmares and flashbacks of his time with the Chitauri that he often suffers from and because of the fall from the Bifrost as well as living on that world for a year, and the Tesseract's influences on his mind. All this together and he was still trying to be okay, Thor truly admired Loki's strength.

But sometimes he got sad. Maybe something would set him off, someone – most likely Tony or Clint – would make a joke that could hit a little too close to home. Or he might see something, a memorial to a victim of the attack on New York, a file on the Tesseract Steve may have left out by accident, and he'd get sad.

There were four types of sad that Loki would get.

_Number one_: The sulking kind. He would sit in their room or sprawl himself out on the couch and stare blankly into space for hours. Thor would get worried but he usually would just lay down with him or make him a cup of tea and stay until the mood passed or until Loki told him what was bothering him, if it was anything in particular. When he was in this mood Loki didn't like being around anyone else and would often tell JARVIS to refuse entry to the floor to anyone but Thor unless there was an emergency.

Loud noises would often upset him more so Thor would be extra careful to be quiet around him, he'd take his shoes off, turn the television right down and mute JARVIS (the mute would automatically come off if JARVIS sensed a threat). He'd even close the door to the kitchen so the sound of the kettle wasn't too loud for him.

_Number two:_ The angry kind. This sometimes happens with the jokes. Not in front of the others though. He wouldn't want them to see that he wasn't as in control of himself as it appears, he didn't want them to see that he was still unstable, even if it wasn't the psychotic murderous kind anymore. No, he would quietly excuse himself or slip off without anyone realizing – this could be five minutes or five hours after the joke had initially been made and Loki would be waiting until it didn't appear his absence was related to the joke. Or it would be because he was overthinking it, running it through his mind over and over, picking apart every word, every tone in their voice, every little twitch of body language as they said it as well as how the others reacted, making it all seem to him a lot more than it was – then he would go up to his and Thor's floor, go into their bedroom or their bathroom and then just. Go. Completely. Insane.

He would throw things, smash things, destroy things, put his fists through walls, break furniture, throw his books against walls, bang his head against the wall, rip things out of the closets and drawers, throw them around, throws balls of energy at the furniture to make it catch fire and many more.

Thor would usually come in to see Loki curled up on the floor, surrounded by pieces of their belongings, crying softly and watching the small fire consume what was left of their bedside table. He wouldn't yell or question what happened or why Loki did it, Thor would simply lift Loki into his arms and lay him on the bed far from the fire to make sure he didn't get hurt as he goes to retrieve a bucket of water from their kitchen and pours it on the fire to put it out. Thor doesn't bother sorting anything else out after making sure Loki isn't in any immediate danger and crawls into bed behind him, holding him as he cries.

Sometimes Thor isn't even quite sure why Loki would go into these fits of rage but he started to realize that whenever it happened, Loki made sure Thor was far away before losing control. One day, Thor confronted him about this thinking it was because Loki didn't want Thor to stop him or he didn't want Thor to see him that way but Loki told him it was because he didn't want to risk hurting him.

When he went into these rages he wasn't in control of himself, he wasn't really in a conscious state of mind, which is why he locks himself in the room. So that he can't hurt anyone who happens to walk in but himself. He didn't want Thor to try and stop him and him to end up throwing a dagger at him or something.

_Number three_: The snappy kind. This is where no matter what anyone did, they were wrong and irritating. When he was in this state we would usually lock himself away and scowl at the wall for a while until it passed. Then he would come back out again and sincerely apologize to anyone he may have offended. To their credit, they were all very understanding since Loki stormed off the first time and Thor explained before Loki came back to apologize. They all just smiled and said it didn't matter and that they forgave him.

The worst case related to this phase was when he made Pepper cry. Tony and she had broken up and he had started dating Bruce but she was still Tony's PA and friend. One day she came to the tower to talk about some business stuff and she was clearly flirting with Tony and, as she got him to sign something, her breasts were a little too close to Tony's head so Bruce was starting to get a little upset. He had taken his glasses off and was pinching the bridge of his nose and, when Pepper touched Tony's thigh and Bruce visibly cringed, Loki got pissed off too.

* * *

At first he seemed calm, he was sat in between Tony and Thor on the L shaped couch – Bruce the other side of Tony – and he asked Pepper, quite coldly, if there was anything else she needed. Pepper didn't approve of Loki joining the Avengers or living in Stark Tower so she pointedly told him she didn't need to report to him, she was "Tony's". And Loki rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Tony is a very lucky man. I'd kill to have an irritating shadow of a mistake lagging behind me everywhere," He put a little too much emphasis on 'kill' and Pepper stepped back a little.

No one was quite sure what to say or do, they didn't expect this, and Loki stood up too quick for Thor to catch his arm to step closer to Pepper.

"When was the last time you dated a man who didn't leave you for someone else? You seemed to have gotten over Stark moving on to Bruce pretty quickly, which indicates it has happened before, am I right?"

Pepper stuttered and blushed, making Loki smirk. "Oh, there's more… This isn't the first time a man has left you for another man, is it." It wasn't really a question, more of a statement but Pepper stuttered again, attempting to answer. Steve was the only one who looked away out of common courtesy, everyone else stared openly at Pepper and Loki.

"Have you ever thought that maybe it's not them just realizing who they are but it's actually you? Maybe _you_ make them prefer men, you're _that_ annoying you put people off your whole gender!"

Pepper had started to tear up at this point and Loki huffed out a laugh. "And the typical female escape route, you start crying!" There was a faint cry of 'Hey!' coming from Natasha but everyone ignored her.

"Tony told you when he broke up with you he thought you were _dying_ you cried so much. You were only dating for a month, and you cried _because_ of him _in front_ of him? Get some self-respect!"

At that point Pepper had run out crying, which is actually quite impressive in the heels she was wearing. When the door slammed shut Loki, seemed to have realized what he'd done and quickly excused himself to go to his room. A few hours later Pepper came back to get the sheets she had left in a hurry and Loki stopped her to apologize. After staring at him in shock for a few seconds, Pepper accepted his apology and the coffee he offered her.

* * *

_Number four_: Self-loathing. This one is like a mixture of the first two but it without doubt the one Thor is most afraid of. When he was in this phase _everyone_ knew. Not just because he was in a foul mood but also because when he came down to the communal level of Stark Tower – which was the middle floor, exactly half way between the roof and the ground floor and was basically where all the Avengers could hang out together – he wouldn't care about anything, wouldn't want to talk to anyone but would still like the company, and would take everything to heart. Whenever someone would make a joke about him when he was in this state he would visibly cringe and sink lower into the corner of the couch, drawing his knees closer to his chest.

Thor was worried that people would get annoyed at his brother when he was in this state but, much to his gratitude, they just tried extra hard to be sensitive around him which was hard for some – especially Tony, Clint or Natasha – and Bruce would always make him a mug of hot chocolate and Tony would avoid the news channels like the freaking plague. Whenever he wasn't in anyone's company, however, was worse. This is the reason Thor always makes him come and sit with him and the others when he's in this stage. When he's left alone with his thoughts, the self-doubt and self-loathing comes out and all Loki wants to do is not be a burden anymore. There has been way too many times where Thor had found Loki with a knife or piece of broken glass in his hands poised against his wrist or his chest or stomach or a particularly nasty looking potion raised to his lips.

This is why Thor hates this one most, he's petrified that one day he won't break the door of their bedroom down quick enough, or he won't rip the blade from his lover's shaky fingers in time and he would lose the love of his life again. This time permanently. Another reason Thor hates it so much is because he can never do anything to change Loki's mind. No matter how much he tell him he loves him, that those deaths weren't all his fault, that he _wasn't a monster_, Loki would just shake his head in disbelief and continue crying. This is what hurts Thor the most.

No physical blow could ever amount to the emotional blow of his lover and baby brother wanting to end his own life despite his love and comfort. Yet, Loki continues to insist that this is all he'll ever need from Thor.

When he was in this mood, all Thor could do was comfort him, stay with him, and wait for him to come out of it on his own.

Thor sighed a little, not out of exasperation but out of concern. He wasn't sure what mood today was but he assumed it was snappy. Last time he was snappy he had blurted out at Steve that everyone he loved was dead. Loki's eyes had widened as soon as the words had left his mouth and he apologized profusely and telling him he didn't mean it through the tears of frustration – at himself – that slipped down his face. Steve had reassured him that he knew Loki didn't mean it and it was okay.

"Loki?" He knocked on the door again and heard something hit the other side of the door, probably a book. "Loki, please…"

There was silence. Thor sighed again and thought for second before he went to make tea.

Thor got JARVIS to unlock the door to the bedroom and he walked in carrying a tray with two mugs of tea and a plate of biscuits.

"Love?" He set the tray on the cabinet near the door and went into the ensuite bathroom where Loki was sat on the floor staring at the tiles on the wall.

"Loki?" Thor crouched down next to him and Loki's eyes snapped to his.

"What?!" Loki stood up suddenly and pushed past Thor, who fell sideways before getting up to follow his brother.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!?" Loki spun round and growled at him, his eyes looked cold and emotionless.

Thor stepped back when he saw the look in Loki's eyes. "I wanted to make sure you're okay…"

Loki rolled his eyes. "I'm not a child, Thor, I can take care of myself!"

"I know… But I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to care for you,"

"Well I don't care about you!" Loki shouted back at him and Thor stared at him in shock. "I don't want you here! I don't love you!"

At the last bit, Loki froze and Thor looked close to tears.

"You… You don't love me?"

Loki shook his head quickly meaning that no, he _does_ love him, but Thor misread it and wipes the tears from his cheeks quickly before going to leave the room but Loki beat him to the door slamming it shut.

"No, I _do _love you, Thor! I love you, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," He explained in a rush and Thor's brows drew together.

"Why did you say it if it isn't true? If you do love me?"

Loki parted his lips a little to say something but nothing came out. He really didn't know why he said that but Thor took pity on him at his lost look, pulling him into his arms. Thor thought he might have said it because Loki would always say anything to get what he wanted and in that moment he just wanted Thor gone but he didn't voice this opinion.

"Say it again. Say you love me," He requested, running one hand up and down Loki's back and keeping the other around his waist.

"I love you, I love you so, so much…" Loki draped his arms over Thor's neck and Thor kissed him sweetly, barely brushing their lips together but it was enough to make Loki relax into his arms. Thor slipped the arm from Loki's back to behind his knees and lifted him bridal style to the bed, laying him down gently so his back was against the headboard and retrieving the tray from beside the door. He set in on the bedside table and sat beside Loki on the bed, taking one of the mugs of tea and handing it to him then he held the biscuit plate to him and Loki smiled a little, taking one.

Loki linked one of his arms through Thor's and snuggles against his side, sipping his tea.

"I love you, Thor, more than anything," Loki stated quietly, still feeling like he needs to reassure him.

Thor smiled and kissed the top of Loki's head. "I love you too, Loki,"


	2. Broken Perfume

**HET (Human Equivalent To)**

**Thor: HET 13**

**Loki: HET 11**

* * *

Thor ran down the halls calling Loki's name, Mother wanted to see them about getting some new clothes fitted and she'd tasked Thor with tracking him down.

He heard muffled cries coming from their parents' chambers and stopped. It couldn't be their Mother – he'd just been speaking to her not five minutes ago – but it was too high to be their Father. Besides, Odin didn't cry.

The young prince nudged the door open slightly and saw Loki knelt on the floor with his back to him, his shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs.

"Loki?"

As soon as Thor spoke his name Loki jumped to his feet in surprise, a look of shock and slight fear on his face.

"Thor! Hello…"

Thor tried to see round his brother suspiciously but Loki side-stepped in the way of whatever he was previously crouched over, blocking it from Thor's view.

"Are you alright, little brother?" Thor stepped closer to him and Loki stiffened and talked hurriedly.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," He smile would have been convincing if it weren't for the tear tracks still not yet dried against his pale cheeks.

Thor jumped forward suddenly, pushing Loki out of the way and onto their parents' bed to see what he was guarding and gasped.

On the floor, in many pieces, was one of their Mother's perfume bottles, made of a special type of glass Loki probably knew but Thor could never remember. It was very unique.

"Loki, what happened?" He turned and saw Loki sat on the floor against the bed with his knees drawn up to his chest, fresh tears covering the half-dried ones.

"Father told me to retrieve his staff and it was leaning against the vanity table and when I picked it up it knocked the bottle off and I can't remember a spell to put it back together!" Loki sniffed and hid his face against his knees.

Thor stood in front of the bed and pulled Loki's ankles so his legs fell away from his face to show Loki's pouting face. He wiped his brother's tears away with the pad of his thumb and pushed a few stray strands of hair away from Loki's forehead to press a light kiss to it.

"Don't worry, brother, we'll fix it," He smiled at him and told him to go get his spell book while Thor stayed there to make sure no one saw. The older boy briefly wondered how they were going to explain the overwhelming smell of perfume but decided they'd cross that bridge when they got to it and smiled as Loki ran back in with a heavy leather book clutched close to his chest.

Loki handed Thor the book and they both sat cross-legged on the floor flicking through the pages, Thor had a permanent confused look on his face while Loki understood it all easily after spending many hours reading through it in the past. The dark haired child put his hand over Thor's larger one to stop him from turning any more pages.

"That one," He pointed to a pretty basic looking spell and Thor nodded and gave Loki the book.

"Okay, go ahead," He smiled encouragingly at his little brother, who bit his lip nervously. He was never allowed to practice his magic without a parent or guard present.

After taking a deep breath, Loki began muttering the spell holding his open palm out towards the mess on the floor. Thor grinned in wonder as the liquid began to float a few inches from the floor and the glass began to raise and form around the liquid, locking in place and connecting seamlessly until it was just like new.

The blonde quickly caught it before it fell to the floor again and held it up to the light to inspect it. "Loki, this is perfect!"

He looked over to his brother and saw him lying on his side unconscious. After leaving the perfume on the bed, Thor quickly went over to crouch beside Loki. Once he was confident he had merely tired himself out with the magic as well as the crying he lifted the small boy into his arms bridal style and carried his down the corridor to his room.

Thor laid Loki down carefully and pulled the dark green comforter up over his slight frame before kissing his forehead. "Goodnight, brother. I love you,"

He snuck back out of the room, careful not to wake Loki, and shut the door quietly.

"Thor,"

The future Thunderer spun round suddenly and saw his Mother tapping her foot with her arms crossed. "I sent you to get Loki fifteen minutes ago, what's taking so long?"

Thor hesitated for a second. "Loki isn't feeling well, I was staying with him until he was asleep. I didn't want him to suffer alone…"

Frigga's expression softened at that. "What's the matter with him?"

Thor shrugged. "Just a stomach bug, I think. Or it could be the sun. Summer is just starting and we know how the heat gets to him,"

Frigga nodded. "Poor thing. Alright, we'll do the fittings when he's feeling a little better."

The queen quickly checked in on Loki and saw him fast asleep, so she closed the door and turned to Thor who was still stood there. "You can run along and play now, Darling," She smiled and left.

Thor debated going to see if his friends were in the city before looking back at Loki's bedroom door. He bit his lip, still worried about Loki's sudden loss of consciousness and opened the door, slipping into the room quietly once their mother was gone.

The older brother pulled the covers back a little to climb in and the younger automatically turned into him, snuggling against his side.

"Thank you, Thor…" Loki muttered against his brother's shoulder.

"You're welcome, Loki. Are you okay?" He left him nod against him and Thor wrapped an arm around Loki's shoulder, tugging him closer to him.

"Just tired…" Loki yawned as if to punctuate his point and Thor kissed his forehead once more.

"Get some sleep, brother, I'll be here when you awake,"

Loki smiled at the last bit and buried his face in Thor's side, quickly falling asleep, knowing his brother will always keep his word.

Thor will always be there when he awakes.


	3. Heat

107 degrees. The hottest day in New York history _was_ 106 degrees. That's not the hottest day anymore, today is.

"JARVIS! Turn the air con up to full blast and direct it all into this room alone!" Tony yelled at the ceiling, sprawled out on the couch wearing only some Iron Man boxer shorts. Bruce was sat on the couch next to him wearing a lose t-shirt and shorts and Natasha and Clint were laying on the floor. Natasha was in a black bra and short shorts while Clint was wearing dark blue shorts. Steve was wearing only dark brown shorts.

With the air con on full it made a little difference, which made everyone groan in relief, but not enough for anyone to actually smile about.

"If Fury calls saying some bad guy is kicking off today we are _not_ moving. He can handle it himself," Clint announced and even Steve nodded in agreement.

"At least we don't have to worry about Loki causing trouble anymore," Natasha pointed out and everyone chuckled lightly.

"Speaking of. Where is our favourite Asgardian couple?" Clint asked just as Thor walked in wearing red shorts. "Perfect timing as always," He laughed but Thor ignored them, rushing into the kitchen. Steve looked concerned and followed Thor, the others right behind him.

Thor was pulling all the drawers open looking for something.

"Thor? Everything okay?" Steve asked.

"Where do we keep the wash cloths?" He asked, slightly demandingly.

"Under the sink," Tony pointed and Thor took one out and ran it under the cold tap.

"Again, everything okay big guy?" Clint asked and Thor shook his head.

"Loki doesn't handle heat well, he's very ill. His speech is slurred and even when I can understand his words, what he's saying doesn't make sense and the only time he can move is to rush to the bathroom to throw up,"

"Want me to take a look at him? He might have heat stroke," Bruce offered and Thor nodded thankfully.

They all followed him to his and Loki's room. The lights were off so they didn't aggravate Loki's eyes and the curtains were closed so the only light once the door was closed came from Tony's arc, giving the room a dull blue glow. Loki was laid on the bed naked except for a thin sheet around his waist, his skin had a slightly shiny gleam from the sweat. He was breathing heavily and his face was flushed a light pink. Thor sat on the edge of the bed and placed the damp cloth across his forehead.

Bruce sat on the other side of him and spoke quietly to Loki.

"Hey Loki, I'm going to ask you a few questions and I need you to answer then as clearly as you can, alright?"

Loki nodded weakly to show he understands.

"Okay, do you have a headache?" Bruce asked, putting a hand on Loki's cheek to feel his temperature and almost burnt his hand. Loki nodded.

"Do you feel dizzy or light-headed?" Another nod. Bruce ran his thumb along Loki's bottom lip and noted how dry it was. "Any muscle cramps or weakness?"

"My stomach 'n' sides keep cramping," Loki muttered and Thor added that he couldn't hold the glass of water he'd brought for him earlier and Thor had to help him drink.

"Clint, could you go get a stethoscope from my lap, please?"

Clint nodded and ducked out of the room.

"JARVIS?" Tony said quietly and the AI replied in the same hushed tones. "Direct the air con into this room," JARVIS confirmed the order and Bruce nodded gratefully at Tony. Clint returned moments later with the stethoscope and handed it to Bruce.

Bruce warned Loki that it will be cold before placing the disc against the left side of his chest, Loki hardly reacted, his eyes still closed.

Bruce listened for a minute before putting it aside. "Loki, I need you to open your eyes for a minute, okay?"

Loki opened his eyes reluctantly and looked at Bruce. "The next set of questions are just general things, okay? Just answer with what you think is the right answer,"

Loki nodded slightly.

"What's your full name?"

"Loki Odinson,"

"What colour is your hair?"

"Black,"

"Where were you raised?"

"Asgard,"

"Where were you born?"

"Jot'nheim?"

Bruce nodded. "What's my full name?"

"Bruce…" Loki hesitated before answering nervously. "Banner?"

Bruce nodded. "Can you name all the other members of the Avengers? Full names please,"

Loki bit his lip lightly. "Thor Odinson… Clinton Bart'n… Steve… Rogers? Anthony… Start?" Tony looked mildly offended he'd gotten his name wrong but Bruce held his hand up to silence him. "And Natasha… Roma… Roman…" Loki sighed in frustration. "Romanoff?"

Bruce nodded. "Good job." He stood up and gestured for everyone but Thor to follow him out of the room.

"So, what's wrong with him?" Steve asked, concerned.

"He has heat stroke, he have to get him to a hospital immediately." Bruce stressed the last word.

"But what hospitals are qualified to deal with Frost Giants?"

Clint sighed. "He has a point, can't you help him Doc?"

Bruce nodded. "I could easily, but I need Loki in my lab and its made of glass and it had metal things everywhere, it's going to be boiling in there."

"Can't we move your stuff into my lab in the basement, it'll be cool down there, it's ventilated and its had fans on in there all day to stop my equipment overheating. It's not exactly ideal for medical stuff but its sterile and it has an examination table I usually lay my suits on so you can work on Loki on there and its big enough for any medical equipment you need in there," Tony offered and Bruce nodded.

"That's a great idea, Tony, thanks. We need to get him there straight away."

"Get who where?" Thor asked from the door, he'd just came out.

"We need to get Loki to Tony's basement lab, he has heat stroke,"

Thor nodded. "I'll carry him there," Bruce nodded and Thor went back inside the room.

"What do you need form your lab, Clint and I will collect it all," Natasha offered and Clint nodded in agreement.

"I need all the IV fluid and the IV stand and needles, thermometers, ice packs, syringes, a nasogastric tube and any other fluids you can find,"

The assassins both nodded and left to collect the items.

Thor came back out of the room carrying Loki, who was hiding his face against Thor's bare chest – probably dizzy from being picked up – and had the blanket wrapped more securely around his waist.

Bruce, Steve and Tony led the way to Tony's lab and the genius put the code in to open it. Everyone gasped when they entered the room, it was so much cooler than the rest of the tower.

Thor laid Loki down on the metal table after Tony cleared it and Clint and Natasha rushed in with the equipment.

"Wow, why don't we hang out down here all day?" Clint asked as they handed the stuff to Bruce.

"Mine!" Tony hissed and they all laughed at him. Bruce put the thermometer in Loki's mouth and waited a few moments and took it out. 105. He cringed and set up the IV, Loki didn't react when he pierced into his arm and that worried Bruce more.

He kicked everyone out the room but Thor and asked JARVIS to lock it just in case.

An hour later they were allowed back in. Bruce and Thor both had a sponge each and there was a bucket of water next to Loki's head with ice cubes in it and they were gently running the sponge over Loki's chest and arms to keep him cool.

Everyone expected Tony to make a joke first but instead he picked up another sponge and stood next to Bruce and started cooling Loki's left leg and his stomach. Steve followed his lead and stood beside Thor on Loki's right to wash his other leg and his stomach with another sponge, Natasha stood at his head and picked up a cloth to dip in the water and wipe over Loki's face and neck and Clint turned the fans on around the room and directed them at the table.

Thor smiled at his friends and thanked them quietly on Loki's behalf, since he was sedated and unconscious.

Eventually they got Loki's body temperature down to 100 and he was allowed to be left alone with just Thor since he was conscious now but he had to stay in the cool lab.

Thor continued running the sponge over Loki's body even after Bruce assured him he was in the clear, just in case.

"Still too hot," Loki muttered with a slight smirk and Thor chuckled.

"Just because I'm not as affected as you doesn't mean I don't feel it too, you know," Thor pointed out and Loki shuffled back a little on the table to leave some space next to him and tugged on Thor's shorts to gesture for him to lay next to him. When he did, Loki picked up the sponge Bruce had left and dipped it in the water before running it over Thor's chest. Thor shivered slightly and smiled down at Loki, noting that there was less colour in his cheeks now. To anyone else this would be worrying but Thor knew he was returning to normal colour and smiled in relief.

"How are you feeling, love?" He nuzzled his nose against Loki's.

Loki chuckled. "Better, thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank Bruce. I was the fool who thought you were just ill," He shook his head, pouting slightly and Loki kissed the pout away.

"But you knew to let Bruce check on me, so you did some good,"

"That's because he offered. I never would have thought to ask him."

"Well then it's a good thing we have such a lovely doctor friend, isn't it." He smiled up at Thor reassuringly and ran the sponge across his stomach. "Bruce said not to wear any restricting clothing, are your shorts restricting?" He asked in concern and Thor shook his head, smiling.

"I can take them off if it'll make you feel better…"

Loki nodded and unwrapped the blanket from around himself, once Thor's shorts were off he placed the blanket over his waist and looked up at him, smirking.

"Just in case I get tempted, Bruce said no vigorous activity,"

Thor fake pouted then laughed and kisses Loki lightly. Loki rested his head against Thor's chest and tried to supress a yawn but Thor noticed.

"Get some sleep, my love. It'll make you feel better."

Loki sighed a little but nodded. "Alright, will you be here when I awake?"

"Thor kissed the crown of Loki's head. "Of course I will, I'm always here when you awake."

Loki fell asleep shortly afterwards and Thor slipped a thermometer between his lips and under his tongue carefully. He smiled in relief when the device read 88F. It was 10F below the normal human body temperature and 12F below the Asgardian average but, for Loki, Thor knew that was just about right.

He fell asleep with an arm wrapped loosely around Loki's waist.


End file.
